From the beginnings
by justplainoldme24
Summary: Camp rock never happen, but music did. That's why Shane has to leave mitchie for a record deal. Both Shane and Mitchie did something that night that they knew they would regret. But they're in love. MUST-READ!


From the beginnings

Chapter 1: Your life in Mine:

*** MUST READ THIS NOW! - I decide to make this story a little bit different, by story i mean plot. Take a look and tell me what do you think.

Shane and Mitchie have known each other since the second grade but only remained as friends, till high school. Mitchie went to a separate high school from Shane, but they rekindled in the tenth grade where Shane made up his mind -He loves Mitchie, and wants to be with her. Mitchie felt the exact same way. From there Shane and Mitchie starting dating for two years till...

NOW MITCHIE"S POV:

"You're leaving?" Mitchie said as she saw Shane's eyes, who was glistening. "Mitchie I'm not leaving permantely, but I did get offer a record contract and with my parents needing a heap of money they accepted the deal and I'm going to L.A." I looked at him confused and hurt. Did he had to leave? Especially me? "How long?" I asked. "What do you mean by 'how long'?" "Till you're going to L.A." Shane hung his head in shame saying, "In two days." Ok, this really hurts. By the next thing he said repaired my broken heart. "Mitchie, I hate that I have to do this, but this is the choice I'm now forced to choose. I HATE THAT! AND I LOVE YOU! I ALWAYS HAVE AND WILL! In the future, I want you to be there with me when I'm accepting awards or recording songs. But sadly, you won't be there because you'll be in art school. Mitchie, I love you but since this is ONE of my last nights will you do this for me?"

I was crying but nodding, he leant to my ear and whispered the favour. "You-ou w-want..." I couldn't say it, thankfully he did. "Make love to me Mitchie, let's make love." It took me time to think but then...

I kissed him. It grew more passionate, we were outside in a tent. He leaned me next to our sleeping bags and we kissed. Then the fun part came. It was magical and extradionary. OH! He was so gentle and caring.

TWO DAYS LATER:

"Call me everyday, text me or message me...anyway!" I said with tears, he kissed me softly in the airport and he said that we would want to think of missing the chance of hearing my voice. I awed and we kissed again. Then he left. With my heart. And my virginity.

Three weeks later:

"Hey caity!" "Hey mitchie! What's going on?" "Something, can you do me a favour?" "Sure anything." I told her what to get for me and she was shocked, starting asking numerous questions, which really annoyed me. An hour later, she arrive to my house. I let her in and asked her if she did my favour. She replied by nodding. I grabbed what was in her hand and went upstairs. 5 minutes later, I came back down and she saw me.

The weird thing before she ask me if I was okay was that I was so calm on the outside but so nervous on the inside.

"So? Are you okay or...not okay?" I shook my head and told her that I was...pregnant. What am I going to do now, Shane is starting off his career and I'm graduating...but now what? A baby? This is not going to be easy.

Okay the beginning sucked I guess in my opinion, but mainly this is how the plot went. Shane and Mitchie were friends from a long time ago. They were in love with each other but neither of them knew. In high school, they both went to separate schools but Shane decided it was time to set things right, he transferred Mitchie's school and told he was in love with her. From there they dated, but in the 12th grade, shane was offered a contract after a talent show. His parents needed the money, so they accepted for him without his decision. Shane and mitchie was outside in a tent, like a campfire, Shane broke the news to her making both of them heartbroken. Shane decided since this is they last night together, they should make love -which they did. As mitchie kiss shane good-bye, she finds out that she's pregnant with his baby. Now she's in a hard position.

-That's mainly it. What do you think?


End file.
